


Krolocks: The Drabbles

by Aki_Sei



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Emotions, Humor, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sei/pseuds/Aki_Sei
Summary: Dựa theo một headcanon trên TumblrTrích nguyên văn đứa bạn giới thiệu:"Graf sợ chuột như vamp sợ tỏi"





	1. Didn't expect that!

**Author's Note:**

> Dựa theo một headcanon trên Tumblr  
> Trích nguyên văn đứa bạn giới thiệu:  
> "Graf sợ chuột như vamp sợ tỏi"

Vùng núi Transylvania  
Lâu đài của gia tộc von Krolock  
Thư phòng  
Ivan, Jan và Koukol

Mặc dù phải chôn chân trong phòng kéo rèm kín mít trong một ngày nắng đẹp như hôm nay, quý ngài Jan Afanas vẫn đang chìm trong trạng thái sung sướng. Vì sao? Vì ngày hôm nay, Ivan, Nữ hoàng yêu dấu của ông, chỉ vì ông không thể ở lại đêm nay vì một chút công việc, sẽ không đi ngủ khi mặt trời lên mà sẽ thức để hầu trà và đọc sách cùng ông.  
“Quyển sách ấy có gì buồn cười lắm sao?” Ivan, người cuối cùng cũng không thể chịu được điệu cười kỳ cục của Jan khi đọc một quyển sách về thuật giả kim, lên tiếng hỏi.  
“À không, không phải!” Jan mau chóng làm khuôn mặt nghiêm túc, ho húng hắng rồi nhấp một ngụm trà, trốn tránh trả lời câu hỏi của Ivan.  
Ivan chán nản thở dài, tiếp tục vùi đầu vào quyển sách đang lật mở.  
“Khi thở dài người vẫn thật xinh đẹp, Nữ hoàng của ta.” Jan nhủ thầm.  
.  
Bầu không khí yên tĩnh bên trong thư phòng ấm áp khiến hai mi mắt Jan đổ sụp lại với nhau. Ông cố tập trung vào quyển sách (thật ra quyển sách chỉ là bình phong để ngắm ai đó) nhưng không thể. Sự hạnh phúc và vẻ đẹp yên bình của con người trước mặt ông khiến ông cảm thấy an tâm hơn bao giờ hết, và chính sự an tâm đó đã khiến hai mi mắt ông sụp xuống, mặc dù chỉ trong chốc lát. Ông không ngờ rằng chỉ trong một phút giây mơ màng, ông đã không thấy nét kinh hoàng thoáng qua trên mặt Ivan.  
.  
“Koukol, lão có thể đi gọi Herbert giúp ta không…”  
.  
Giọng nói của Ivan đột ngột vang lên, lôi Jan ra khỏi trang thái lơ mơ “Jan này, ngài có thể đi pha giúp ta một ấm trà mới không? Koukol đã đun sẵn một ấm nước rồi, ngài chỉ cần châm thêm nước thôi.”  
Jan bừng tỉnh, nhìn chung quanh nhưng không thấy Koukol đâu “Được thôi, nhưng Koukol đâu rồi nhỉ?”  
“Ta vừa nhờ lão đi lấy giúp vài thứ, vì ta thấy không khỏe lắm.”  
“Em không sao chứ?” Jan đột ngột nhận ra, trông Ivan hơi xanh xao, mặc dù da ma cà rồng cũng chẳng hồng hào gì cho cam… “Em ổn chứ, Ivan, trông em tái nhợt…”  
“Ta không sao. Ngài có thể pha giúp ta một ấm trà nóng không? Ta nghĩ ta sẽ ổn hơn nếu uống thứ gì ấm ấm.”  
“Được, ta đi ngay!”  
Jan sải bước ra khỏi thư phòng, nhưng trong lòng lo lắng không yên. Một phần có lẽ là do tiếng chân chạy ra hướng cầu thang trên dãy phòng ngủ.  
.  
“Bố không sao chứ? Koukol lão đã cố nói gì đó nhưng con không nghe được gì cả nên đã bảo lão chỉ cần cho con biết con cần đến đâu nhưng lão cũng nói không xong đến lần thứ bao nhiêu con mới hiểu và thế là con chạy ngay xuống đây sau khi gọi…” Herbert theo thói quen tuôn một tràng không dứt, nhưng dừng lại đột ngột khi chợt nhận ra Ivan trông vô cùng không ổn. Mặt ông tái mét, chân co cao, và cả người căng thẳng như thể tượng đá.  
“Herbert, con hãy đi đến góc kệ sách thứ 7.”  
Bán tín bán nghi, Herbert vẫn nghe theo lời cha.  
“Ahaha chào chú mày! Xui cho chú mày là hôm nay gặp phải cha mị!”  
.  
Khi Jan trở lại thư phòng, nơi đây bừa bộn như một bãi chiến trường. Ivan đang co người trên chiếc sô pha, trông có vẻ ổn hơn. Herbert thì đang đứng ở đầu sô pha ôm bụng cười ngặt nghẽo, tay vỗ thùm thụp lên lưng Alfred đang cười đến độ chảy nước mắt. Koukol đã trở lại, và trông lão quạu quọ như thể vừa nuốt phải ruồi (có lẽ là vì lão đang bị Rostik gián tiếp vỗ đầu bằng một quyển sách). Sách vở nằm lăn lóc khắp nơi.  
“Sột soạt” trong góc phòng đột nhiên có một cái bóng màu trắng vụt động đậy. Jan bước lại gần để xem xét sau khi đã châm cho Ivan một tách trà nóng. “Sarah, đang làm gì trong đó thế?” ông nhận ra bóng trắng đó là Sarah, nhờ chiếc đầm ren trắng và mái tóc xoăn.  
“Chào Đức ngài, ngài có thể đưa Herbert chiếc hộp này giúp con được không ạ?” Cô gái phủi váy đứng dậy, chìa một chiếc hộp cũ kỹ xấu xí cho Jan.  
“Được thôi, nhưng trong hộp này là gì thế?” Jan tò mò lật chiếc hộp để xem xét, để rồi phát hiện ra hình như ‘thứ’ ở trong chiếc hộp vừa… chạy. Và nó kêu chít chít!  
.  
Ivan: "Đã để Jan thấy cảnh đáng xấu hổ như thế, ta thật ngại quá..."  
Herbert + Alfred: "Bố à sớm muộn gì người ta cũng biết thôi!"  
Rostik: *hớp trà* "Chuyện bình thường ở huyện, cái nhà to thế này mà có một lão quản gia lo thôi mà, thiếu gì ngóc ngách có chuột."  
Koukol: *làu bàu lầm bầm vì bị Rostik nói*  
Jan: *cố gắng tỏ ra bình tĩnh và không phá ra cười*  
Sarah: "Chuột đâu có đáng sợ đâu..."  
.


	2. Music box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dựa vào theory Herbert hiện tại không phải là con ruột của ngài von Krolock.  
> Prompt: Đêm tuyết rơi không ngủ được.

Lâu đài von Krolock.

Đêm tuyết rơi.

Mặc dù hai cánh cửa sổ khép rất chặt, chưa kể đến một lần rèm nhung đỏ dày cộp, nhưng cậu nhỏ Herbert dường như vẫn nghe được tiếng gió rít gào, như tiếng nữ thần báo tử, ngoài cửa sổ. Cậu sợ âm thanh chói tai đó. Nó khiến cậu nhớ lại tiếng réo rắt của những đợt gió cuốn phăng lớp tuyết trên gờ đá xuống miệng vực. Xuống người cậu. Xuống mặt cậu.

Thật đáng sợ và lạnh lẽo, nhưng giờ đây đã không còn nữa.

Herbert nhoài mình chui ra khỏi cái kén chăn cậu quấn quanh người, một lần nữa mở to đôi mắt ngắm nghía căn phòng. Cậu rướn người lên đầu giường, với tay lấy xấp giấy cùng cây bút lông. “Thật may mắn vì mình biết chữ”, cậu nghĩ. Cậu nhẹ chấm đầu cây bút vào lọ mực, rồi sột soạt nắn nót từng nét chữ trên tờ giấy tuy hơi ố vàng nhưng vẫn tinh tươm.

[Phòng này, theo như lời ~~ngài~~ cha, là phòng của mình. Một căn phòng rộng lớn là của mình, chỉ riêng mình mình mà thôi, không phải chia sẻ với bất kỳ ~~tên bắt nạt~~ bạn cùng phòng nào cả. Mình không có xấu tính đến mức không muốn chia sẻ, nhưng mà, họ xấu tính quá đi.

Những điều tuyệt vời về căn phòng này có kể ra cả trang giấy cũng không hết mất. Nào là những kệ sách cao ~~ngệu~~ nghệu đầy những quyển sách thơm mùi giấy cũ với những cái gáy sờn rách. Rồi còn những tấm thảm mềm mại đến không thể tin được, rồi tấm rèm cửa cũng mềm mại nữa, mặc dù nó rất dày và nặng nề. Lại còn cái giường ấm áp mà êm ái khiến mình như chìm vào nó. Và rất nhiều điều khác cũng tuyệt vời không kém. Cơ mà, tuyệt nhất là cái lò sưởi kia. Nó choán cả một góc căn phòng, ~~mình chưa bao giờ thấy một cái lò sưởi to thế này~~ chỉ nhỏ hơn cái lò sưởi trong phòng sinh hoạt ở nhà ông chủ cũ của mình thôi, ít nhất thì nó to hơn rất nhiều cái lò sưởi khác mà mình từng thấy.]

Cậu dừng bút, ngước mắt nhìn quanh căn phòng một lần nữa. Hơi ấm cùng ánh sáng từ những ngọn lửa tí tách trong lò sưởi tỏa ra khắp phòng, chiếu sáng đến từng ngóc ngách của căn phòng. Thoải mái lắm cơ.

Nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy thiếu thốn một thứ gì đó rất quan trọng. Và nó khiến cậu không ngủ được.

“Mình còn muốn vòi vĩnh gì nữa chứ!”, cậu bé phụng phịu lầm bầm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Tiếng gõ cửa nho nhỏ vang lên, khiến cậu bé giật nảy mình, nhưng ngay lập tức một giọng nói trầm thấp ấm áp trấn an cậu.

“Ta đi ngang qua và nghe thấy tiếng động. Sao con chưa ngủ, có gì không thoải mái sao?”

Cậu bé cuống quít đáp “Không, không có gì đâu ạ. Con chỉ muốn viết linh tinh vài thứ thôi ạ!”

“Ta vào nhé?” “Vâng”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mặc dù ngài bá tước rất muốn tập trung vào công việc của mình, để đứa trẻ kia yên giấc nồng nhưng tiếng sột soạt liên tục cứ vang lên từ căn phòng ấy. Âm thanh khi đứa trẻ xoay trở mình như phe phẩy lông vũ vào tai ông, khiến ông không thể ngồi yên được. Ông sải dài từng bước chắc chắn trên hành lang dài vắng, nhưng khi đến trước cửa phòng đứa trẻ, ông lại lưỡng lự không biết nên gõ cửa hay không. Thì ông nghe tiếng lầm bầm của đứa trẻ.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Lạ chỗ nên con không ngủ được hay sao thế?” Ông nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống mép giường, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về đứa trẻ bé xíu đang lún sâu vào tấm chăn sùm sụp. Nhìn đứa trẻ khẽ khép mi mắt, môi mấp máy như muốn nói điều gì, khiến những ký ức về quá khứ xa vời đổ ùa về trong tâm trí ông. Ông thất thần mất một lúc lâu, nhưng nhanh chóng hoàn hồn, và lại tập trung vào đứa trẻ bé bỏng nằm ngay trong tầm tay mình.

Đứa trẻ như đang suy nghĩ lung lắm, nên ông quyết định yên lặng.

“Ng- Cha có thể hát cho con nghe một khúc nhạc được không ạ?”, cậu bé lí nhí nhỏ xíu.

“Được chứ”

Người đàn ông to lớn bệ vệ ngâm nga một đoạn nhạc. Đoạn nhạc mà ngày xưa vợ ông thường ngâm nga để đưa Herbert vào giấc ngủ say sưa.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Khi ông tưởng cậu bé đã say ngủ, ông dần dần nhỏ giọng, đưa tay dém chăn cho sinh linh bé nhỏ đang nằm trên chiếc giường trong căn phòng nơi cuối hành lang. Sau một khoảng thời gian dài, chiếc giường lại một lần nữa được cảm nhận sức nặng. Và hơi ấm.

Một giọng hát trong trẻo, tuy có đôi chỗ ngắt quãng, hoàn hảo họa theo giọng ông.

Tiếng hát non nớt cùng ngọn lửa bập bùng khiến căn phòng ngủ như trở lại ngày xưa cũ.

Cậu bé đột ngột dừng lại “Thật giống giai điệu trong chiếc hộp nhạc cũ mẹ để lại cho cháu…”. Tiếng thì thầm nho nhỏ vọng lên từ dưới lớp chăn dày.

Không còn ai cất giọng ngâm nga, nhưng âm thanh dường như vẫn trùng điệp trong căn phòng.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Hơi ấm cùng ánh sáng từ những ngọn lửa tí tách trong lò sưởi tỏa ra khắp phòng, chiếu sáng đến từng ngóc ngách của căn phòng.

Chiếu sáng cả những góc tối nơi hai con tim, một già một trẻ.


	3. Một ngày (1)

Alfred đang cảm thấy buồn chán. Vô cùng buồn chán.

Cậu nằm sải lai trên giường, lăn lộn mãi mà không ngủ được. Mặt trời đã lên cao lắm rồi, cậu không thể tung rèm ra ngoài chơi được nữa. Nhưng mà cứ trùm mền nằm mãi thế này thì đến nổi mốc mất...

Mặc dù đã cố thử mọi cách để chìm vào giấc ngủ như mọi ngày, Alfred vô vọng, bải hoải tung ra quấn vào cái mền thường ngày dày dặn ấm áp, nhưng hôm nay nó lại khiến cậu cảm thấy như bị chôn vùi. Cậu muốn leo lên giường nhảy nhót cho vơi cảm giác gò bó, nhưng tay chân cậu cứ lẻo khoẻo thế nào ấy, chúng không buồn nhấc.

"Herbert chắc hẳn đã ngủ mất rồi, trời ơi biết làm gì đây? Chán phát điên lên mất!!!" Alfred vò đầu bứt tai, cuối cùng quyết định liệng bay tấm chăn cho đỡ bứt rứt tay chân rồi sầm sập chạy ra ngoài hành lang.

"Làm gì nữa giờ?"

Okay, cậu nghĩ, chắc mình sắp điên đến nơi rồi, nên là nên đi thông báo cho Herbert một tiếng.

"Herbert, Herbert~ dậy nghe em nói tí thôi~" cậu đưa tay gõ lộp cộp lên nắm chiếc quan tài. Vốn tính lạch cạch gõ nên giai điệu một bài hát, nhưng cậu sợ đánh thức ngài Krolock, nên cậu quyết định thôi.

Không một tiếng cọt kẹt nào trả lời cho tiếng gõ của cậu, cậu đành đưa tay he hé mở nắp chiếc quan tài, nhòm vào khe hở bé tẹo... Awwwwwwww gương mặt say ngủ thật yêu quá đi, không nỡ kêu dậy rồi huhuhu

Khẽ khàng hết mức, cậu hạ chiếc nắp xuống, rón rén mò ra tiền sảnh. "Có lẽ lão Koukol đang làm việc, mình có thể phụ lão một tay." Alfred thầm nghĩ. Cơ mà biết lão ở đâu mà tìm, toà lâu đài to thế này, lỡ đâu cậu lạc mất rồi sao... "Phải bắt Herbert dẫn mình đi khám phá mới được."

May mắn thay, khi quyết định vào thư viện giải sầu, cậu phát hiện Koukol cũng đang ở trong đó, đang lau chùi bàn ghế và chiếc lò sưởi. Trông lão thật chăm chú, và không hề cau có một chút nào, "Một vị quản gia lâu năm đang tỉ mỉ chăm sóc cơ ngơi đã được mình chăm chút suốt quãng đời..." cậu thầm nghĩ.

Và đột nhiên cậu nhớ giáo sư Abronsius, nhớ xiết bao. Giáo sư cũng từng cặm cụi bên chiếc va li cũ mèm, tỉ mỉ lấy ra từng thứ dụng cụ, lau chùi sạch sẽ rồi sắp trở vào. Cứ đều đặn từng món từng món, sạch sẽ ngăn nắp, mặc dù sau đó chính giáo sư sẽ là người lục tung chúng lên để tìm quyển sổ ghi chép quý giá. Cậu phì cười khi nhớ lại gương mặt ngời sáng của giáo sư mỗi khi phát hiện ra một điều gì đó mới mẻ cần phải được ghi chú lại ngay. Giáo sư sẽ luôn miệng giảng giải cho cậu, đôi khi thuận miệng hỏi cậu vài câu, trong khi tay cầm bút sột soạt ký lại hàng dòng chữ ngoằn nghèo không phải ai đọc cũng hiểu, rồi gật gù với cậu, mặc dù đa số là nổi giận vì cậu lại nhớ sai hoặc quên khuấy một điều gì đó giáo sư đã giảng qua.

Tiếng cười khiến Koukol nhận ra sự hiện diện của cậu. Lão trợn tròn mắt nhìn cậu, như đang hỏi sao cậu còn chưa ngủ mà còn lang thang ở đây. Trước khi lão kịp mở miệng, cậu lanh lẹ lách vào phòng, co chân ngồi trên chiếc sô pha "Con không ngủ được nên đi loanh quanh một lát, lão đừng mách với ai nhé". Cậu cười toe toét khi Koukol đảo mắt với cậu trước khi trở lại với công việc tỉ mẩn của mình.

Cậu không thể dừng quan sát Koukol cẩn thận từng li từng tí lau chùi những góc kẹt, những nếp gấp nhỏ xíu giữa các hoa văn điêu khắc tinh xảo. Dần dần, bóng lưng gù rạp của Koukol mờ đi, hoà vào bóng lưng già hơi còm của giáo sư trong óc cậu.

Giáo sư nhận nuôi mình.

Giáo sư dạy dỗ mình.

Giáo sư chăm sóc mình.

Giáo sư dẫn mình theo cùng.

Đêm. Tuyết trắng.

"Giáo sư ngài ở đâu?"

Làng. Tỏi. Lâu đài.

Ma cà rồng. Sarah. Herbert.

Giáo sư. Đêm trốn chạy...

"Con ở đâu?"

Tiếng gọi lẫn trong gió.

Làn khói trắng lôi Alfred khỏi dòng suy nghĩ vẩn vơ. Từ bao giờ Koukol đã rời khỏi phòng, pha xong cho cậu một ấm trà. Hương trà thơm ngát. Cậu vui vẻ nhận một tách trà từ tay Koukol, nhỏ giọng cảm ơn trong khi đang phù phù thổi. Một hớp trà khiến cậu cảm thấy thư thái làm sao.

May quá, cứ vẩn vơ vậy đến khóc mất.

Sau khi châm cho cậu đến lần thứ ba, Koukol lạu bạu ra hiệu lão sẽ 'hộ tống' cậu về phòng ngủ. Cậu nhe răng cười nhăn nhở, đặt lại tách trà vào khay, nhìn lão càu cạu đi trước, luôn quay đầu lại xem cậu có lon ton theo sau không. Cậu cũng không phải đứa nhóc ốm yếu không ngủ sẽ ốm mà.

Nhún mình nhảy lên chiếc giường to lớn, cậu thở phào một hơi, nhìn theo bóng lưng Koukol rời phòng. Có lẽ bây giờ mình sẽ ngủ được, cậu nghĩ.

Tiếng cọt kẹt khe khẽ vang lên, Koukol trở lại phòng cùng một ấm trà mới châm thêm nước sôi đang toả khói nghi ngút. Và một tách sữa, âm ấm, cùng vài chiếc bánh ngọt. Lão để chiếc khay lên tủ cạnh giường, đưa mắt nhìn cậu đang nằm vắt ngang trên giường. Cậu bổ nhào xuống, ôm lấy bóng người vấn vít khói trắng ấy một cái trước khi le lưỡi tinh nghịch chui vào ổ chăn. Tiếng cọt kẹt vang lên. Alfred nghe đâu đó âm thanh già nua "Ngủ đi, Alfred.".

Còn tiếp


	4. Một ngày (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Không liên quan lắm đến phần trước đâu *icon mặt mếu* thật ra thì cả cái nùi này là do mớ cảm xúc vẩn vơ lẩn thẩn của tớ đây...

Tiếc nuối

Nỗi tiếc nuối vụn vặt đến trong giấc ngủ chập chờn của Alfred.

Cậu tiếc nuối ánh mặt trời.

Cậu tiếc nuối con người, dù họ đã đem lại cho cậu nhiều chuyện không tốt đẹp.

Cậu tiếc nuối cuộc sống bôn ba khổ cực mà đơn thuần khi xưa.

Cậu tiếc nuối cậu vô tư lự của ngày xưa.

Cậu tiếc nuối Giáo sư Abronsius.

Phải ngầm thừa nhận, cậu là người không nguyện ý trở thành vampire. Nhát cắn của Sarah rút đi không chỉ máu của cậu, mà còn là cả quá khứ của cậu, cậu, và tương lai của cậu. Một tương lai có lẽ còm cõi và đói rách hơn bây giờ. Nhưng tương lai đó có Giáo sư. Tương lai đó, có người mà cậu yêu quý và kính trọng nhất cuộc đời này.

 

Việc đi ngủ trễ và ngủ không ngon giấc đã khiến cho Alfred thức dậy muộn rất nhiều so với bình thường. Trăng đã quá đỉnh, nghĩa là đã quá nửa đêm. Cậu lò dò đi vào sảnh ăn, nơi vang lên tiếng đồ dùng ăn uống khua lách cách.

"Al cưng!!! Sao hôm nay em dậy muộn thế trông em không khoẻ lắm em muốn uống một hớp không có thể nó sẽ khiến em cảm thấy khá hơn đấ..."

Chất lỏng sóng sánh trong chiếc ly thuỷ tinh đế cao, đỏ rực như màu sắc của những đóa hoa hồng toả hương bên khung cửa sổ.

"Không, em không cảm thấy đói cho lắm. Em lỡ ăn khuy... à ý em là ăn sáng trước khi đi ngủ nên là em sẽ chỉ ăn vài chiếc bánh thôi! Oa trông món mứt này ngon quá!"

Alfred thò tay nhón vài chiếc bánh nướng, phủ một lớp mứt lên trên trong khi Herbert cố quệt mứt lên tay lên mũi cậu. Ngài Krolock mỉm cười ngồi nhìn Sarah bay vào nhập phe với Herbert để 'bắt nạt' Alfred trong khi Koukol cứ càu cạu vì mọi người cứ giỡn mãi, không chịu ăn cho xong cho lão còn đi nghỉ.

'Trận chiến' kết thúc với việc phe nào cũng đại bại. Mái tóc dài của hai nhân vật phe khiêu chiến bị dính bết mứt và kem, còn phe nạn nhân thì đang lọ mọ mò khăn lau tay và mặt mũi. Tất nhiên, việc sau đó là ai về phòng nấy tắm rửa, rồi là khoảng thời gian tự do đến lúc bình minh.

Chắc hai người nọ sẽ lại tốn rất nhiều thời gian mới xử lý được mớ tóc bết mứt và kem đó, Alfred thầm nghĩ, thôi thì mình nằm chơi một lát rồi hãy qua phòng Herbert vậy.

Alfred không ngờ một lát đó là cậu ngủ đến tận lúc sáng trời.

Chà...

"Mê ngủ quá nha mon chéri~" một dòng chữ nho nhỏ trên tay cậu.

Cậu phì cười.

 

Không thể ngủ lại được nữa rồi.

Tối thì lăn ra ngủ khì, sáng thì chong mắt lên, thiệt vô thường mà~

Mà

Thế này không phải 'bình thường' sao?

Cậu đã sống bao nhiêu năm theo nếp sống đó rồi, đâu phải dễ dàng thay đổi.

Cậu rời giường, đi xuống thư viện. Hôm nay Koukol không có ở đây.

Koukol còn có việc của lão mà, mình không thể quấy hoài được. Thế là cậu tìm một quyển sách, co người ngồi trên chiếc ghế mềm mại, nhẹ lật từng trang sách. Những áng văn cũ kỹ tinh tế mà sâu sắc miêu tả bức tranh thiên nhiên bốn mùa xoay vần, cỏ cây hoa lá rập rờn theo điệu vũ của ong và bướm, của gió và mây.

Cậu say sưa đọc đến khi mệt nhoài. Vuốt đôi mắt kèm nhèm, cậu thất thiểu trở về chiếc giường ấm áp, đánh một giấc.

Cậu mơ.

Thấy cậu đang nằm thoải mái trên thảm cỏ xanh rì, tận hưởng cảm giác gió và nắng mơn man trên da thịt.

Ngày qua ngày, cậu vùi mình trong thư viện đến khi nào mệt thì thôi. Hôm nào gặp Koukol thì cậu mới đi ngủ sớm. Ban ngày thức suốt như vậy, khiến cậu buổi đêm dậy muộn suốt mấy ngày qua. Cậu cũng không mấy khi tham gia với Herbert và Sarah trong các trò vui thâu đêm nữa, mà dành hàng giờ đồng hồ ngồi ngoài hiên, ngắm nhìn khu vườn to lớn đắm mình trong ánh trăng, và hình dung xem trông nó sẽ như thế nào dưới ánh mặt trời. Herbert thường xuyên lo lắng hỏi han cậu, và cậu luôn đáp lại là không sao cả. Cậu không sao thật mà, cơ thể không có khó chịu gì cả.

Sáng hôm ấy, cậu lại lẻn vào thư viện như mọi ngày. Rồi giật mình vì thấy ngài Bá tước Krolock đang ngồi đấy, cùng với Herbert và Sarah đang ngồi gục gù lắc lư đầy ngái ngủ.

"Lại đây nào, Alfred."

Khi cậu vừa ngồi xuống chiếc sô pha, liền bị Herbert túm lấy "Sao cưng không tâm sự với anh chứ em có thể gọi anh dậy bầu bạn mà...". Herbert vừa ôm cậu vừa lèo nhèo được vài ba câu, rồi ngủ mất tiêu.

Cậu dở khóc dở mếu nhìn qua ngài Bá tước khi ngài nghiêng người đưa tay khiêng Herbert về chỗ ngủ "Con bế Sarah về phòng hộ ta nhé."

Khi cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt Sarah lên giường, thầm thì chúc cô ngủ ngon thì cô mở mắt, và rướn người đặt lên trán cậu một nụ hôn.

Khi đi qua sảnh lớn tối om để trở lại thư viện, Alfred thấy ngài Bá tước y phục chỉnh tề đang đứng đưa mắt nhìn chiếc giá nến, đợi cậu.

"Mấy ngày nay buổi sáng con không ngủ được phải không, đừng lo lắng." Ngài bá tước phì cười khi thấy cậu quýnh quáng cả lên.

"Đã lâu lắm rồi, ngày mà ta phải vĩnh viễn tạm biệt mặt trời ấy, vì vậy những cảm giác ấy ta đã lãng quên hầu hết rồi. Nhưng con thì chưa. Mọi thứ ấy chỉ như mới ngày hôm qua thôi, vẫn còn rõ ràng và tươi mới lắm." "Ngài không nhớ chúng sao ạ?" "Thời gian sẽ bào mòn mọi thứ, với lại, ta còn có Herbert và Koukol. Herbert là mặt trời của ta và Koukol sẽ làm mọi thứ cho ta."

Ngài Bá tước nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu "May mắn thay, khi ta đã sống đủ lâu, một vài khả năng đặc biệt đã xuất hiện." Đột nhiên một bàn tay to lớn bịt mắt cậu lại, mọi thứ đang tối om om bỗng dưng bừng sáng hẳn lên. Alfred thấy mình đang đứng giữa khu vườn xinh đẹp của toà lâu đài, sinh động vô vàn với tiếng chim hót và màu sắc sống động vô cùng. Cậu đưa tay chạm vào cánh hoa rung rinh trong gió, lướt qua mặt cỏ xanh non. Ngắt lấy một nhánh cỏ nho nhỏ, cậu ngồi xuống tận hưởng cảm giác gió lùa qua tóc, xốc rối chúng lên. Hắc ám lại bủa vây.

Cậu mở mắt ra và thấy ngài Bá tước đang nhìn mình với một nụ cười hiền hậu. Mọi thứ vụt qua chỉ như một giấc mơ. "Ngủ ngon nhé, Alfred." Ngài bước đi, chỉ bỏ lại một câu như vậy.

Khi cậu lâng lâng trở về phòng, đổi sang đồ ngủ, cậu phát hiện ra có vài cọng cỏ mắc trong các nếp của chiếc quần nhung đỏ cậu mặc ban nãy.

Là thực sao?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nếu có ai đọc mà có cảm giác khó chịu chân không chạm đất thì tớ xin lỗi, tớ đang vô cùng lửng lơ nên cũng chả biết làm sao để viết lách cho đàng hoàng... Tự nhiên muốn viết gì đó nên mới đâm đầu đi viết vậy thôi...


End file.
